The invention relates to an inserting apparatus for inserting documents into envelopes.
Such an inserting apparatus is known from practice and may comprise an envelope holder for holding an envelope in a document inserting position and a document inserting path arranged upstream of the envelope holder for feeding at least one document to the envelope, which envelope at the moment of insertion is opened at a first upstream end thereof for receiving said document. The inserting apparatus may further comprise a document displacement arrangement for displacement of the document at least along the document inserting path into the envelope. Such a displacement arrangement comprises at least one displacement element that is adapted to push the document into the envelope. The inserting apparatus may comprise guiding elements arranged on both sides along the document inserting path to align the at least one document with the envelope in the inserting position.
However, at the moment the document or a set of documents is inserted in the envelope, the document may collide with an inner side of the envelope. On the one hand, such a collision may be the result of a displacement of the document with respect to the envelope before insertion, for instance due to friction of the document at one of the lateral sides of the document and for instance the guiding elements. On the other hand, such a collision may actually result in a displacement of the document with respect to the envelope before complete insertion of the document into the envelope. Due to the skew of the document relative to the envelope, the document may get stuck or get damaged resulting in obstruction of the envelope inserting process. For instance, a jam of documents may occur in the inserting apparatus. In that case time consuming operations may be necessary because the apparatus has to be stopped and the jam of documents has to be removed. This may result in a negative effect on overall productivity of such inserting apparatuses.